NPC's of Bsgo
This page is not up to date, please update the values. HP= hull points PW= power LV= level ---- Colonial Ships: Strikes: Viper Mark II: Novice: 250 hp /pw 100/ lv 3 Seasoned: 350hp /pw 100/ lv 7 Veteran: 450 hp /pw 100/ lv 11 Expert 550 hp/pw 100/ lv 15 Elite: 650 hp /pw 100/ lv 19. Raptor: Novice 300 hp / pw 100/ lv 3 Seasoned: 400 hp/pw 100/ lv 7 Veteran: 500 hp/pw 100/ lv 11 Expert: 600 hp/pw 100/ lv 15 Elite: 700 hp/pw 100/ lv 19. Rhino: '' Novice: 460 hp/ pw 150/ lv 3 Seasoned: 560 hp /pw 150/ lv 7 Veteran: 660 hp /pw 150/ lv 11 Expert: 760 hp /pw 150/ lv 15 Elite: 860 hp /pw 150/ lv 19. ---- 'Escorts:' ''Scythe Seasoned: 1000 hp/pw 200/ lv 11 Veteran: 1200 hp/pw 200/lv 14 Expert: 1600 hp /pw 200/lv 17 Elite: 1800 hp/pw 200/lv 19. Glave: Seasoned: 1400 hp/pw 300/ lv 11 Veteran: 1600 hp/pw 300/lv 14 Expert: 2000 hp/pw 300/ lv 17 Elite: 2200 hp/pw 300/lv 19. Maul Seasoned: 1200hp/pw 200/ lv 11 Veteran: 1400hp/pw 200/lv 14 Expert: 1800hp/pw 200/lv17 Elite: 2000hp/pw 200/ lv 19. ---- Lines: Aesir: Veteran: 3260 hp/pw 750/lv 16 Expert: 3960 hp/pw 750/lv 18 Elite: 4460 hp/pw 750/lv 20. Vanir: '' Veteran: 2800 hp/pw 500/lv 16 Expert: 3500 hp/pw 500/lv 18 Elite: 4200 hp/ pw 500/lv 20. ''Jotunn: '' Veteran: 3000 hp/ pw 500/lv 16 Expert: 3700 hp/pw 500/lv 18 Elite: 4400 hp/ pw 500/lv 20 ---- 'Cylon Ships:' 'Strikes:' ''Cylon Raider: Basic: 250 hp /pw 100/ lv 3 Updated: 350 hp /pw 100/ lv 7 Intermediate: 450 hp /pw 100/ lv 11 Evolved: 550 hp/pw 100/ lv 15 Advanced: 650 hp /pw 100/ lv 19. Heavy Raider: Basic: 300 hp /pw 100/ lv 3 Updated :400 hp /pw 100/ lv 7 Intermediate: 500 hp/pw 100/ lv 11 Evolved: 600 hp/pw 100/ lv 15 Advanced: 700 hp/pw 100/ lv 19. Maruder: '' Basic: 460 hp /pw 150/ lv 5 Updated: 560 hp /pw 150/ lv 7 Intermediate: 660 hp/ pw 150/ lv 11 Evolved : 760 hp /pw 150/ lv 15 Advanced: 860 hp /pw 150/lv 19. ---- 'Escorts:' ''Banshee: Updated: 1000 hp/pw 200/ lv 11 Intermediate: 1200 hp/pw 200/ lv 14 Evolved: 1600 hp /pw 200/ lv 17 Advanced: 1800 hp/pw 200/ lv 19. Specter: Updated: 1400 hp/pw 300/ lv 11 Intermediate: 1600 hp/pw 300/ lv 14 Evolved: 2000 hp/pw 300/ lv 17 Advanced specter: 2200 hp/pw 300/ lv 19. Wraith: '' Updated: 1200 hp/pw 200/ lv 11 Intermediate: 1400 hp/pw 200/ lv 14 Evolved: 1800 hp/pw 200/ lv 17 Advanced: 2000 hp/ pw 200/ lv 19. ---- 'Lines:' ''Fenrir: Intermediate: 3260 hp/pw 750/ lv 16 Evolved: 3960hp/ pw 750/lv 18 Advanced: 4660hp/pw 750/ lv 20. Hel: Intermediate: 2800hp /pw 500/ lv 16 Evolved: 3500hp/pw 500/ lv 18 Advanced: 4200hp/ pw 500/lv 20. Jormug: Intermediate: 3000 hp/pw 500/lv 16 Evolved: 3700 hp/ pw 500/lv 19 Advance: 4400 hp/ pw 500/lv20. ---- Other stuff: Drones. Freighters. Mining Ships. Outposts. Platforms. Originally written by: Jdog on the official BSGO Forums. Category:Guides Category:NPC Category:Article stubs